levynlightfandomcom-20200213-history
Seasonal Content
Seasonal content is content only available during a certain time period, usually during holidays. ZOMPOCALYPSE The Halloween ZOMPOCALYPSE event began 26 October 2010 and was the very first event. During this event an infestation of zombies swarmed all locations of the game. The seeker is challenged to help Captain Glorin in containing the outbreak before it's too late and to prove his zombie bashers skills. This can be done by collecting loot that zombie characters drop, which unlocks the ability to craft some special equipment in the Ivory City Workshop. Every Seeker who completed this quest was rewarded with the Support-type equipment: Undead Seal. Jolly Holidays Holiday season of 2010 brought seven new quests and was announced on Dec 2nd 2010. * Day 1: Festive Zombies - released December 3rd 2010 * Day 2: Techno-Claus's Crash Landing - released December 7th 2010 * Day 3: O, Owly Night - released December 9th 2010 * Day 4: Snowman Welcoming Party - released December 14th 2010 * Day 5: Seeking The Saskclops - released December 16th 2010 * Day 6: They're making A List - released December 21st 2010 * Day 7: He's A mean One - released December 23rd 2010 All of these quests can be started from any location until January 8th 2011. Most of the seasonal characters drop valuable Peppermint Potions. The reward for completing all the quests in the event was the Fluorescent Crescent weapon. Characters of Jolly Holidays Aznor First Arrival Aznor first came on 3rd, February, 2011. The seeker must go trough the following quests to get to Aznor's landing place, Aznor's Clearing, where special items could be purchased in the Caravan Bazaar. A side quest is also available to get Levyn Sap, which is a potion that protects the seeker from being sent back to Esert when it becomes too dangerous in The Salt Mines. And last but not least the seeker can earn a new title by completing the romantic challenge side quest. Quests Aznor - A Fateful Meeting in Esert *Aznor Has Arrived! *The Abandoned Salt Mines Aznor - Dangers of The Salt Mines *Toxic Gasses! *Weed Out the Carniflowers *The Riches of The Salt Mines Aznor - Escape the Salt Mines *Lost! *A Light Up Ahead *Prove Your Worth Aznor - The Strength of a Seeker *Break the Line *Mouse Invasion! Aznor - Rascally Rodents! *The Rodent Resistance *Peer Inside the Tank Side Quests Aznor - Levyn Sap *Find Levyn Sap! *The Label on the Vial *Disappearing Act Aznor - The Romantic Challenge *Errands of the Heart *Matchmaker *Romantic Seeker Title Aznor - The Lanterns Challenge *Find Loyal Lantern Men *Lantern Seeker Title Hope Tank Drivers Due to the earthquake and tsunami in Japan in March 2011, Hope Tank Drivers were released in many locations. Once a certain number had been caught, a donation was made to support the victims of the earthquake and tsunami. LevynLight 1st Anniversary Aznor returned on 7th, April, 2011 to celebrate Levynlight 1st Anniversary. Aznor's Clearing made a return, along with a new area, Dead Waters. Seekers will have new Quests to do, and will be rewarded with a full Birthday Equipment. There are also two Limited Edition Titles to get after some Side Quests. New weapons, items and a new potion are available in Caravan Bazaar, along with some of the old stuff. Quests 1st Anniversary: Where Are the Presents? *Party Crashers! *The Dead Waters *The Ultimate Present!!! *Let's Get This Party Started! Side Quests 1st Anniversary: Party Animal Challenge *The Tank Driver's Challenge *Party Animal Seeker Title 1st Anniversary: Over Achiever Challenge *You Need More Content?! *Over Achiever Seeker Title Christmas in July Christmas in July was an Event released on 7th July, 2011 which lasted until 31st July, 2011. A new area called Festivas Isle was released, along with a whole new set, including Weapon, Armor, Support and Potions, similar to Levynlight 1st Anniversary. Training Camp also returned, along with the 5 Elementalists, as part of the main quest line. A Limited Edition Title Quest was released on 11th July. The Quest can be completed any time, but it could only be activated during the event. Quests Event: Christmas In July *The Goblin in the Sunlight *The Festivas Leaflet *Welcome to Festivas Isle! *A Blast from the Past! *Jungle Bells All the Way! *Jungle Stew! *Cinnamon Spice *Spiked Spoons! *Sunset in the Jungle *A Shadowed Future *A Holiday Awaits! Side Quests Berserk on the Elementalists *Going Berserks! *Berserker Seeker Title Aznor's Third Visit Aznor returned on 8th September, 2011 to celebrate Levynlight's first meet in Melbourne. Aznor's Clearing made an appearance, along with a new Orb, special new companion support items, a new Miniature Tank, and a new Energy Shop which allows Seekers to trade Superior Energy for various Energies. Some spoiler pics were released on Levynlight's Fan page on Facebook during the days before his arrival (see Timeline). The event ended on 30th September, 2011. Quests *Déjà vu! Side Quests Event: Aznor - Catch a Dragon Fly! *Singed Fingers *Patience Is a Virtue *Small Avenger! Event: Aznor - The Bird Freer Challenge *Catch and Release! *The Bird Freer Seeker Title Event: Aznor - The World Traveller Challenge :Note: This quest was meant to be released during the last week of Aznor's Event. However, due to a glitch it was released from the start of the event for most players. *A Carnival Is Afoot! *The World Traveller Seeker Title Event: Aznor - The Packing Challenge *Last Minute Packing! *The Last-Minute Packer Seeker Title MythMonster Mash The 2011 Halloween Event started on the 20th October and ended on the 6th of November, 2011. 5 new Characters were available in Esert Village, Ecorae, New Feron, Fontis Sapienta and Eserton. After collecting 5 of each loot from 4 of these characters (Monster, Lycan, Vampire and Mummy), Seekers were able to purchase a LE weapon, the Deadening Drums. The other character, the Mad Scientist, was a rare character and dropped 10 Liquid Candy Shakes and 1 Seeker Silver Chest. There weren't Quests for this event. All the characters were attracted to Basic Energy, but if seeking in Eserton, Static Volt (or Ultra Volt) had to be used. Characters of MythMonster Mash Thanksgiving Day Event The 2011 Thanksgiving Day Event started on the 6th November, 2011. A new quest and two Characters were available at Ted's Farm: the Beta Tester and a new character, the Hysterical Reaper. The quest could be completed until November 26th. Quests Event: Thanksgiving - The Other White Meat! Meet with Farmer Ted and learn of his big idea to make a few extra dollars this holiday season! *Ted's Big Idea! *A Future Prediction Characters of Thanksgiving Day 20'Levyn Season's Greetings The 2011 Winter Holiday Event started on the 1st December, 2011. A new quest was available in Esert Village, with more content to be released during the following weeks. Some Characters from the Jolly Holidays made a return. The event ended on January 12, 2012. Characters of 20'Levyn Season's Greetings Quests Event: Evergreen Forest Meet with Mr. Holly and learn about the Evergreen Forest. *Travel To Evergreen Forest *Something Wrong in the Forest *Goblins in the Forest! *Deforestation! *Waiting on Snow! *Snowy Search! *Stocking Up on Snowballs *Doused! *A Creature of Conflagrant Combustibles *Gather the Group! *Techno Track Down! *Helping the HelperBots *Ooh! Shiny! *A Guide to the Light! *It's Alive! *Starlight Saved! Side Quests The following three quests are unlocked after completing the Evergreen Forest main event questline. Event: Evergreen Forest - Pest ControlDuring these repeatable quests, populations of specific characters will be increased. Low on Green Gift Boxes or Sharpened Axes? Use this quest to focus on seeking out those characters! (This quest will be ineffective if you have more than 24 Green Gift Boxes) *Helping Santa Greensleeves *Thanks from Santa Greensleeves Event: Evergreen Forest - Dousing the Flames!These quests will be ineffective if you have more than 24 Green, White or Red Gift Boxes. The colour is based on the picked quest Low on White Gift Boxes or Unlit Torches? Use this quest to focus on seeking out those characters! (This quest will be ineffective if you have more than 24 White Gift Boxes) *Helping Father Snow *Thanks from Father Snow Event: Evergreen Forest - Star Seeking!These quests will be ineffective if you have more than 24 Green, White or Red Gift Boxes. The colour is based on the picked quest Low on Red Gift Boxes or Sentient Sparks? Use this quest to focus on seeking out those characters! (This quest will be ineffective if you have more than 24 Red Gift Boxes) *Helping Techno-Claus *Thanks from Techno-Claus Event: Frostivas IsleThis quest was supposed to be released on 8th December, 2011. It was released on 6th December, 2011 due to a bug. Meet with Mr. Holly about festivities planned on Frostivas Isle! *Welcome to Frostivas Isle! *A Winter Wonderland *On My Own *The Abominable Seeker Title Event: Light Up The Night! This quest can be started in Frostivas Isle after completing the Evergreen Forest quest series. Speak to the Merchant about a shipment of cargo that was shipwrecked on the rocky shores in the storm! *Shipwrecked Cargo! *Customer Demands *Keep on keeping on! *Variety Is the Spice of Life! *The Eyes of a Hawk *Promised Recognition *Drive Back The Darkness *A Rainbow in White Light *The Festival of Lights Event: With a Spark and a Fizz! This quest can be started in Frostivas Isle since 21 December, 2011 after completing the Evergreen Forest quest series. Help the Merchant on Frostivas Isle celebrate the New Year with a bang! *A Show to Remember *Wait Until Nightfall *Happy 20'Levyn! Year of the Dragon The 2012 Chinese New Year Event started on the 23rd January, 2012. A new quest was available in Esert Village, with more content to be released during the following weeks. 7 new Characters were available in Esert Village, Ecorae, New Feron, Fontis Sapienta, Zeruul's Castle, Agelink, Eserton and Ivory Ruins (only if that location's content has been completed). While 3 of these characters (Rain God, Sage Dragon and Viridian Hunter) made an appearance for the first times, the others are Scalable Versions of existing characters (their names are slightly different though). All Characters have a small chance of dropping a Red Envelope, which can be opened in the Foundry to receive Seeker Silver. Starting from the 27th January, 2012 a new Side Quest was released in Esert Village. This Quest allows Seeker to purchase three new armors, a low level one, a mid level one and a high level one. In Ivory Ruins, the "original" dragons are dropping the loots instead of their scalable versons, which are not in the area. Characters of the Year of the Dragon Quests Event: Chinese New Year Help us celebrate the Year of the Dragon in LevynLight! *Happy New Year! *Knowing Your Enemy *Teamwork! Side Quests Event: Chinese New Year - Scales of the Dragon Help the Scientist and the Starmage in their quest to find a new use for the dragon scales! *More Uses for Scales *A First Attempt *Improvements! *Try That Again *Almost There! *Only The Best! Star Crossed Lovers The 2012 Valentine's Day Event started on the 10th February, 2012. A new side quest was available in Esert Village. The objective of the quest was to collect a single rare loot drop (1% drop rate) available in Esert Village. Quests Event: Valentine's Day 2012 - Star Crossed Lovers Challenge! Help the Starmage and the Scientist overcome their differences and realize their love for each other! *The Star Crossed Lovers Challenge! *The Star Crossed Lovers Seeker Title 2nd Anniversary The LevynLight's 2nd Anniversary event started on April 2nd, 2012 with Aznor's return. This time, Aznor's Clearing was located in Ebony Spires of Bont, a future, darker version of Ivory Spires of Bont. There were various side quests and two new support items (Toy Tank Caravan, Loyal Pup Companion) available to all seekers. One of the main releases was the introduction of the Environmental Energy, a special energy which greatly increases the encounter rates of rare characters. All Aznor's toy tanks made a return and could be purchased in the shop (for Seeker Silver) or obtainable as 1% loot drops from any character in Aznor's Clearing through the Tank Treachery''side quest (see below). Quests 2nd Anniversary: Reaching Aznor ''Find Aznor in Esert Village and learn where the birthday party is being held! *The Birthday Bonanza *Puck's Play *What A Ruckus! *The Schooling Birds *Wretched Whirpools *Tree Twin Tangle *Crossing the Impossible *Party Hardy! Side Quests 2nd Anniversary: A Puppy of My Own Tank Guard Dogs are ferocious, but maybe you can get a pup of your own to be a faithful companion. *Faithful Hounds *What Shall I Call It? 2nd Anniversary: Tank Treachery Meet with Aznor and learn of the stolen toy tanks! *Toy Tank Treachery! *Party Pooper *Gotta' Stay Energized! *Tenacious Twos *The Toy Tank Caravan 2nd Anniversary: The Ruckus Rumble Challenge Take on this challenge to defeat 50 Ruckii and earn a limited edition Seeker Title! *Rebel Ruckii! *The Ruckus Rumbler Seeker Title 2nd Anniversary: The Bridge Burner Challenge As with any party, it usually starts to end when everyone has had just one more confetti popper than they should have, someone started a ruckus, and all the party favors are gone. Best to go out with a bang! *The Party's Winding Down! *Bridge Burner Seeker Title 2012 Tri-Faction Summer Games The 2012 Tri-Faction Summer Games Event started on the 27th July, 2012. A new questline was available, starting from Esert Village, with more content to be released during the following weeks. A new area called Tournament Grounds, was released as well. Quests 2012 Tri-Faction Games *Travel to the Tournament Grounds! *A Crowd of Spectators! *Entering the Games! *The Mighty Gryphon! *The Waiting Game *Obtaining the Unobtainable *MORE ORE! *Quick Silver *Metallic Horror! *Waiting Game...Part Deux! *Searching for Philima! *Mighty Magicks *Undead Uprising *Undead Shadows *The 2012 Tri-Faction Champion Side Quests The following quest is unlocked after completing the Tournament Grounds main event questline. 2012 Tri-Faction Games: Obtaining the Unobtainable Speak with Keland the Cog Lord of some new technology and research! *Neo New Feron Research *Unobtainable Equipment! Halloween 2012 The Halloween 2012 Event started on the 30th October, 2012. A new questline was available, starting from Esert Village, with more content to be released during the following weeks. A new area called Haunted Ruins, was released as well. Quests Event: Halloween 2012 A strange courier has a note that appears to be a plea for help, but what could the problem be? *A Strange Courier *A Dark Aura *The Power of the Aether *Harvesting the Darkness *So much Darkness, So Little Control. *Harnessing the Darkness *Philima Succeded! *It's Time to Fight Fire, With Fire. *Ghostly Figures *Souls of the Corrupted *Mind and Matter *Charge of the Zombie Brigade *The Outer Sanctuary *A Crimson Om'what? *A Voice in the Shadows *Evil Plans Crumble *The Backstabbing Slime Ball *Recharge the Sword *Back to Fontis *A Quick Recharge *Defeat the King *The King is Dead *Happy Halloween! Side Quests The following quest is unlocked after completing the main event questline. Event: Halloween 2012: A New Ghost Sword Was the main event not enough for you? Craft another Ghost Sword to challenge the Assimilator King again! *A New Ghost Sword *More Fun in the Haunted Ruins Fire vs Ice The Christmas 2012 event (Fire VS Ice) started on 19th December, 2012. A new questline was available, starting from Esert Village, with more content to be released during the following weeks. A new area called Blizzard Epicenter and Celebration Zone, were released as well. Quests Event: Fire VS Ice A strange rumour about the incoming end of Mythlands is spreading... *End of Mythlands *Surviving in the Snowstorm *Hunting for Something to Wear *Something to Wear *Travel to Blizzard Epicenter *An Ambush *Blizzard Energy *Find the Boss! *Seek a New Weapon *Collect Materials for the Weapon *Seek the Ice Phoenix *That Calls for a Celebration! Side Quests The following quest is unlocked after completing the main event questline. Spirit Raiser Challenge Defeating the Ice Phoenix is not enough to lighten the mood. *The Spirit Raiser Challenge *Bad Mood Much? *The Spirit Raiser Notes Category:History Category:Seasonal Content